


The End Of Our World

by Momo_fics



Series: A new world [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love Triangles, M/M, idk what this is, just for fun, there are a few ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_fics/pseuds/Momo_fics
Summary: Life hasn't been the same since they first started this new life, survivors and killers becoming less and less only leaving six of each. The need of staying alive is growing more and more with the needs like eating,sleeping and drinking becoming more demanding.Trials becoming less and less and wounds starting to stay longer than usual.You become closer with the other survivors even daring to say you've become friends with them. Not only with them but with the killers as well.Are these changes for the better or worse? Where have the other survivors gone? Why are the killers acting strange?Whatever it is, your world is changing and there is nothing you can do about it.
Relationships: David King/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper, Dwight Fairfield/Jason Voorhees, Dwight Fairfield/Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper & Meg Thomas, Freddy Krueger & Claudette Morel, Michael Myers/Jake Park, Nea Karlsson & The Ghost Face
Series: A new world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721434
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. The moment before an adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into this fandom like...yesterday! So I dont know everything about the characters only the killers. But we'll learn as we go!
> 
> You will view this story mostly threw the eyes of jake park.

You run through the house nearly ramming into walls and doors, jumping out of the window sprinting down the street into the woods heading towards the campfire. One of your friends wasn't too far behind seeing Dwight running right beside you, you notice him limp as he runs.

You glance down at his leg to see a deep wound on his ankle the mark's resembling a bear trap. "Let me guess, trapper?" 

Dwight brealthisly nods as he looks over to you seeing a gash in your shoulder. He nervously chuckles. "You ran into Michael?" You roll your eyes. "Unfortunately...I didn't even do anything! He just came out of nowhere!"

Dwight started to slow down a bit as his injured ankle was obviously starting to bother him, the only way he's running now is through pure adrenaline. You look behind you seeing neither of you are being chased, you look at your friend.

"Hey, we can stop running and rest if you wa-" before you can even finish your sentence. A chainsaw goes through Dwight's chest making him drop to the ground coughing up a deadly amount of blood. You stop running for a moment to help you friend but he shakes his head pointing to where camp was. He let out a gurgled response. 

"Jake...run!" 

You wanted to help Dwight but knew it wasn't a good idea, it would be better if he died now to come back fully healed at camp later. Besides leather face the one who most likely threw the chainsaw was close and it would be best just to go ahead. You use any energy you have left to get to the campfire, just before you can think you have a chance to actually survive. Michael was hot on your tail. You push yourself to run faster than before feeling your heart jump out of your chest and your breathing becoming shorter and raspy. You trip over a branch falling face first in the dirt, you cough pushing yourself back up to your feet, your legs are burning and slightly wobble as you try to get back on your feet.

Unfortunately, Michel caught up to you. He grabs you by your scarf lifting you up, choking you in the process. Michael watched you as you struggled to breath fascinated by the color leaving your face. He drops you on the ground watching you coughing your lungs out as you try to get your breathing back to normal. Michael leans down getting closer to you tilting his head to the side. You jerk your body away from him trying to get away, he grabs you and brings you closer to him. You freeze up staring at him, no emotion or body language, just two black holes seemingly eating your soul.

You push Michael away starting to get uncomfortable. "W-well...what are you waiting for? Aren't you gonna kill me already? Go on! Get it over with!"

Michael just continued to stare at you making no movements, it was honestly freaking you out.

"Um...Michael...you ok? …..Michael…." You tap the large man's shoulder making him jump in surprise seeming to be taken out of a trance. Instead of taking this chance to run away (not like you'd make it far anyway…) you decided to check up on the large murder. "Michael are you good, is something wrong?" Michael looks at you for a moment, obviously not responding. Instead he pokes your cheek with his finger, pulling it away and poking it again repeating the process. 

You blink in confusion not expecting this, you slap his hand away seeming to forget your 1 inch away from a knife wielding murder. "Your acting really weird, look if you're not going to do anything can you please let me go?"

Surprisingly, Michele listens to you and moves back letting you stand up and actually letting you get away. You slowly start to walk away from him and he does nothing, just watching you walk away. You didn't run, you didn't get away from him as soon as you could, just calmly walked away watching him the whole time. It was honestly bizarre, no killer has ever let their victims get away from them willingly. What was up with him? Why did he freeze like that? Why did he poke your cheek?

Before you could get yourself drowned in your thoughts you finally make it to the campfire where the other survivors were waiting for you. Claudette looks up at you giving you a welcoming smile. "Ah jake you made it, we were wondering if we should have come for you or not. Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine, just running from the killers as usual."

"Mm." Claudette nods tending to the others wounds. It was odd, usually when they got wounded they would just heal completely if they won a trial or made it to the campfire. But lately their wounds would stay until they were killed completely and coming back fully recovered. Lot of little odd things were happening lately, the other day, Meg was experiencing dehydration and they had to go around the woods to find her water. Dwight told us how he ran into a deer just the other day which was odd since the only animal they've seen are crows.

You wonder if the entity has anything to do with this or was your world naturally changing. Other strange occurrences have been happening as well like the disappearance of some of the survivors, some seem to leave and come back now and then while others you haven't seen in a long time. 

You remember when you talked to a worried looking Adam and he told you how he didn't feel right, that he was walking up in his old home, seeing his old friends and family and they acted like he never left. That everything they're experiencing was a dream, but he knew it wasn't a dream because all the scars he didn't heal from followed him into his old life. The monsters that were chasing him down seconds ago were being talked about on tv. That his friends were highly aware of the killers that stalked their woods, but they told him they weren't real, that they were just characters in movies and tv shows.

He didn't see Adam again after that. Feng who comes back now and then told the group how she was walking around the woods and she heard cars but very faintly. She made a theory that there is a change happening, that their world won't be like it was before. Whether we liked it or not it was happening and it's happening fast. She disappeared after that as well. 

Things started to become a little tense around here, people started to expand on feng's theory, instead of doing the usual thing like fixing generators, hiding from killers, ect. They went off and looked deeper into the woods, ignored the usual routine, now it's just the six of them.

You're not as close to the survivors but lately you've gotten to somewhat bond with them, especially now that the group is a lot smaller than it was. Dwight sighs as he sits by you taking off his glasses rubbing his eyes. "Hey Dwight sorry about not being able to help you back there."

"It's fine, I wouldn't make it with that injured ankle any way, besides I think we have more things to worry about."

Claudette looked up from fixing David's wound. "What's happening now?"

"I think a new killer is with us, when I was running from the trapper I noticed that there was a new location. It seems to be some sort of camp…"

Meg looks over a bit worried. "Did you see what the killer looked like?"

Dwight shakes his head. "Not really, I did see their figure tho, they seem to be male and well….hell he seems to be bigger than Michel if I'm being honest."

"Shit…" David mumbled under his breath. 

Meg bites her lip. "Well...we should check it out…"

Claudette looks over to Meg like she lost her mind. "Have you gone crazy?! We don't know what he's capable of!"

Meg shrugs. "Yea but come on think about it! If we're not here we're running for our lives during trials ending up in a painful death or pointless victory; and when we're not doing trials we're here doing nothing! Come on Claudette, just because we're stuck here doesn't mean we should let ourselves rot away. Let's do something different, things have been changing lately…"

David groans rubbing the back of his neck. "I have to agree with Meg on this one, been doing nothing but running and screaming. Be nice to have a bit of adventure."

Claudette bites her lip thinking. "Mmmm…"

Nea playfully elbows Claudettes arm. "Come on C….at worst we get killed and end up here, at best we find something new and make it out of there unharmed."

Claudette looks over at Dwight. "What do you think?"

Dwight shrugs. "Not like we have anything to lose…" 

Claudette sighs. "...Alright, let's go."


	2. Camp Crystal Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survivors go check out the new area, hopefully they won't get caught by the killer.

You and your friends looked at the camp safely behind some trees and bushes. You saw a sign that said the camp's name. "Camp crystal lake…"

"So, how are we going to do this? Do we just go in or?" You look over at Dwight and Claudette to see if they had a plan.

Claudette scans the camp, it was a pretty good size. Lots of places to hide or move quick enough to get the killer stuck. "Before we go in we'll need a look out, someone to keep an eye on where they are."

David lazily raised his hand up to volunteer. "I'll do it, I'll even distract him if he gets too close."

Meg jumps in. "We'll need a single if we have to retreat."

"Whistle?" Nea suggests.

"I can't whistle…" dwight sighs.

"How about a crow call? The crows sound obnoxious already so he wouldn't think of it as anything if we're being loud." You look at everyone to see if they agreed, they nod heading towards the camp.

David quietly ran across the camp finding the killer. Dwight wasn't kidding, he was bigger than Michael, not technically in height but he did seem to have more of a build. It would suck to be caught by him.

'Does this guy have a machete!?' David thought to himself. He looks over to the others giving them a thumbs up. Mouthing the words 'be careful.'

You mouth back to him. 'Ok.' Heading towards the camp.

Nea whispers to you and the others. "We'll have to split up, it will be easier that way. Just look around, don't touch anything, and keep quiet."

Everyone nods going their own way. You decide to go to one of the cabins. You slowly opened the door, it was slightly making a creaking noise.

You close your eyes biting your lip until you successfully open the door. You walk in looking around, there are beds, a closet, other little things. 

You lay in one of the beds sighing in pure bliss, you haven't laid in a bed in ages. You could honestly fall asleep in this thing, but some weird feeling was keeping you from truly relaxing.

Your senses were high since you had to worry about the new killer and just in case one of your friends needed you. But this was different, like someone was watching you.

You sit up in your bed looking around, they feel close. They were getting closer and closer. You quickly sit up heading out of the cabin you look behind you to see nothing until you look in front of you again.

Lode and behold you run into no one other than Michel Myers himself.

Nea was one of the few that went into the actual main house itself. It seems that this is where camp counselors would be while the campers were in their cabins.

It honestly looked pretty normal, the most normal looking place she's seen. It's clean, there's furniture, and it was light outside; instead of dark and cold giving this dreadful feeling. 

She saw that there was a fridge, she knows she wasn't supposed to touch anything but…

Neas eyes lit up as she looked in awe. 'There's….food?' 

Neas stomach began to rumble slightly, that hasn't happened in what felt like centuries. She looks around seeing and hearing no one. Maybe she could get some for the others..there was beer too! She knows how much they all need this.

Nea took off her beanie trying to put as much in. She took small things, like a bag of chips, two beers and a box of cookies. Wasn't much but hey they could always come back, especially get some more if it's still here during trials.

Nea decided to go back into the woods and find a place for this stuff.

Claudette was upstairs in the counselors cabin. She was just peacefully walking around admiring the normal look this place had, she wouldn't be surprised if it looked different during a trial tho.

She accidentally stepped on a remote that was laying on the floor jumping in surprise to hear a commercial come on instead of static.

She frantically grabs the remote, putting the tv on mute. After looking around to make sure no one heard she looked at the tv in shock.

'This thing works…?'

She watched the commercial that was advertising some blender. In her life before this she wouldn't pay no mind, but after living like this. She misses when she would go to the grocery store finding ingredients to cook herself a meal.

Or when she would go to watch movies with friends, groaning with everyone else in the theater when there were too many trailers.

Even watching normal bland commercials like this.

She misses it so much…….a nearby noise makes claudette jump. She turns off the tv putting the remote back where it was quickly going to another room.

Meg and Dwight were the only ones that stayed together. They were exploring around outside. 

"Dwight look, this place has so much stuff. Canoes, jump ropes, gasps, even a basketball, we can take this and play with it back at the campfire!"

Dwight smiles and nods, it's been a long time since he's seen someone smile here. It's nice to see Meg light up like this over something that's honestly innocent.

"Maybe we should take some of these things back so we have something to do?" Dwight suggests.

Meg nods picking up some things, she goes back somewhere to the woods to come back for later.

When Dwight picks up a tennis ball he accidentally knocks over one of the canoe paddles making it cause a large rukkus. "Shit…"

David looks over to where the noise was, if he heard it then the big guy differently heard it as well. David makes the single, warning everyone that it's time to go.

You hear the noise and know that the killer knows you're there. You look up at Michael wondering why he's here.

"Michle, I don't know why you're here but we need to go quickly!"

Instead of moving out of the way like you were hoping, he picks you up and takes you in the woods. You struggle to get out of his grip, you don't know if he's helping or just trying to kill you before the other killer does. 

Either way you hope your friends make it out safe.

David runs up to Claudette and Nea running at the speed of a track star. "Shit! Shit! Run! He's pissed!"

Claudette looks around in a panic. "Where's Meg, Jake and Dwight!?"

David shrugs. "Don't know, can't worry about that now. He is right behind- ahh!"

Everyone stops talking, making a break for it when the machete misses David by a hair strand. Wherever Meg, Jake and Dwight are now they better get out of there as quick as they could.


	3. Didn't go as planned...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...thing's didn't exactly go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proof read this, so there may be some mistakes here and there.

You sigh in boredom as you look at nothing in particular, Michel was still carrying you like a child after you asked to be put down for the tenth time. Might as well try again, 11 will hopefully be the lucky number.

"Michale…" you say tiredly. "I promise you we're safe now, please put me down. I'm not going to run away if that's what you're worried about."

Michael thought for a moment, finally deciding to let you down. You sigh in relief. "Thank you…" You look up at him awkwardly then quickly looking away. "Um...I hope you don't mind me asking but...what were you doing at the camp?"

He tilts his head to the side not really saying anything, no surprise there. The killers weren't much of talkers besides Freddy. Michael eventually points at you putting his finger in the center of your chest.

You put together what he's trying to tell you. "You...came here for me?"

Michle nods, he points to the direction of the camp then to you.

You watch his body language trying to figure out what he's saying. "Are you asking why I was at the camp?"

Michael nods again crossing his arms like some authority figure. He started to tap his foot. Was he mad at you?

"I don't need to explain myself to you, and it's not like there are any consequences really."

You hear a deep sigh come from Michael, he looks at the ground for a moment then looks back up at you. He grabs your arm, starting to walk again. You groan trying to claw off his hand around his wrist.

"Dude! Let go, why are you always grabbing on me? I'm not a doll you know, sigh...if you have something to show me just tell me."

Michale looks down at you, watching you kicking his leg and hitting his chest unfazed. He let's go of your wrists grabbing your face forcing you to look in the direction he wants you to follow him in.

You push his hands away from your face. "If I follow you will you leave me alone?"

Michael shakes his head no. You slightly slouch, wondering why out of everyone here he was obsessed with you. Might as well follow him or you'd just be dragged there.

You cross your arms walking in the direction Michale wanted to take you in. 

Michael follows close behind.

_________

Meg and Dwight scrambled out of the shed they were in looking around in a panic.

"We have to go, come on this wa- oof!"

Meg falls to the ground from running into something, or better yet someone. She slowly looks up to see the angry killer looking down at them holding a machete.

His grip tightens around the machete as he slowly raises it above his head.

Meg gulps looking up at him wide eyed. She was definitely going to die...Meg closes her eyes waiting for her doom.

Before she could be chopped in many little pieces, Dwight grabs her pulling away from death pushing her up on her feet.

Meg stumbles a bit turning around to see Dwight get picked up by the killer by his throat.

'Shit…' "D-dwight!"

Dwight coughs. "I-I'll be fine, just go to the campfire." Dwight struggled with every word kicking his legs violently.

Meg watched on for a moment before forcing herself to run.

Dwight crawled at the killer's hand around his neck, tears starting to stream down staining his face. He could only struggle out a few words.

"I'm sorry...please...please.." He struggles out. 

The killer tightens his grip more than dropping the poor man down on the ground. Dwight coughs violently, taking in sharp breaths.

Dwight arms shake as he tries to push himself up. He looks up seeing the killer look around confused. Probably just realizing that he's not where he was before.

The killer looks down at Dwight picking him up by his collar pointing at his surroundings.

Dwight gulps. "You must be wondering where you are huh?"

The killer nods, shaking him demanding an answer.

"W-well it's a lot to explain…"

The killer violently pulls Dwight's hair growling.

"A-oh! Ok! Ok! Just...put me down first…"

_____

Meg ran through the woods trying to look for the other's. She kept running till a bear trap snapped on her ankle. 

Meg screamed in pain trying to pull off the deadly trap. No doubt the trapper is close to claim his prey. Luckily for her David comes to the rescue hearing her screams and turns back to save her.

David gets a large stick pushing it between the spikes trying to pray the trap and open. The stick breaks in half making David groan.

"Shit!" David looks around feeling the trapper getting closer and closer. 

"You'll have to get up and book it. It'll be a process to take off, here hop on my back."

Meg gets on David's back cringing as the bear trap around her ankle slightly moves. David spears no time running as fast as he can.

No surprise the trapper was close behind being inhumanly fast, being only an inch away from them.

David grins as he quickly ducks down making the trapper run In face first into a tree branch. The trapper growls as David laughs in victory...a short victory because not long after the two get caught in a net…

"Tsk...clever bastard." David sighs in defeat.

____________

Nea doesn't know how she got separated from her friends. First they were running in three, then David went back for Meg, and then Claudette seemed to have disappeared out of thin hair.

And if that wasn't enough she can't seem to find the campfire! Even that seemed to have disappeared out of nowhere.

The hell was going on!? Meg sat down covering her face, she was so over the whole thing. She felt like this plan was a whole bust, she even dropped some of the food she tried to save for the others.

She looks down only managing to save one bottle of beer from the case. She shrugs, opening the bottle chugging it down.

A rustle could be heard not far from her, no doubt a killer. Nea scoffs continuing to drink the beer, no surprise the next time she looks up it's no one other than ghost face looking down at her with a knife.

"....hey." Is all she can say.

________

Claudette wasn't surprised when she found out she was in a dream. Only Freddy was capable of creating an absolute nightmare or a perfect dream with his powers.

Claudette wasn't a fool either, she knows there is no real way of defeating freddy unless she found a way to bring him into the real world. Which is nearly impossible only being achieved once.

Claudette closes her eyes accepting defeat as his iconic laugh gets closer and closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg somone save these babies they're going to perish.


	4. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survivors and killers end up in a truce/ odd relationships with each other. Each groups/pair out on their own mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that I haven't been updating the story. This chapter was rushed but I still hope you like it.

You were dragging your feet at this point with how long you two were walking, you were exhausted. Michale notices you slowing down stopping in front of you.

You look up seeing him actually offer to hold you instead of just grabbing you. You weren't exactly the type to take help, especially from a big guy like Michael; you preferred to do things on your own.

But your feet are throbbing and you just can't go on any more. You sigh rolling your eyes, walking behind Michael climbing onto his back. Michael snorts at your persistence to just do everything yourself.

He continues to walk to where he wanted to take you. With the calm atmosphere, your worry for your friends has been put to the side for now; you decide to talk to Michael.

"Hey Michael, I hope you don't mind me asking but...why me?"

Michael turns his head to you slightly, guessing he doesn't understand your question.

"I mean..why do you always mess with me in particular? I never really did anything to make you so upset, have i?"

Michael shakes his head.

"Then what is it man? Seriously Michael, you've been acting really weird for a couple of months."

Michael stops walking, he grabs you by the hood of your jacket making you hang in the air in front of Michael. You mentally groan as he decides to throw you around like a doll again.

Michael looked like he was going to tell you something but was trying to find out how. He puts you down turning away from you seeming to be 'talking' to himself.

He turns back using simple basic sign language. Obviously you didn't know what he was saying but you wonder how he learned an entire language in the middle of the woods.

"Michael, how did you learn sign language?"

Michael looks at you for a bit before pulling out a book of sign language. You looked at him in disbelief. "W-where..did you...how you...where did you get this?"

Michael points in the direction you've been walking in before. You look in that direction thinking of what your past camp mates said.

A drop of water startles you making you look up to see the gush of rain fall from the sky.

"Rain…?" You say to yourself confused, haven't seen rain in about..you can't even recall at this point.

Michael grabs your arm pulling you, looking for nearby shelter.

The hell was going on here.

-

Dwight sat at the kitchen table trying his best to stop himself from shaking. He was in a killer's house, at his table, watching him cook…

Dwight looks around anxiously regaining his terrible habit of biting his nails. He thought of making a break for it but one glance at the machete keeps him in place.

He'd thought the rain that mysteriously started just now would calm him but it made things worse.

Dwight's eyes didn't know where to look so they subconsciously stayed on the killer. It was so odd, Dwight had never seen a killer so invested in something other than killing.

He was so mesmerized by how he seemed to really think about what ingredients to put into what he was making.

Dwight hated to admit it, but he actually couldn't wait to eat what this man was cooking. It smelled absolutely delicious, his stomach growled just by the scent of it.

The killer walks over to the table sitting down in front of Dwight. He just stared at him without saying anything.

Dwight bites the side of his lip, not returning the eye contact. "Uh...so..about what's going on. To make a long story short..you were brought here by this thing called the entity; who none of us know much about.

We don't know why it brought us here but the base of this world is that me a survivor has to survive this thing called trials.

During the trials you'll try to kill me and other survivors and feed us to the entity I guess? We don't die but we feel every..single..thing..every time.."

Dwight said each word with dread, only now thinking of how long it's been and how he's gone through so much pain to the point it's numb.

The killer watches the small man seeming to be mentally gone at the moment. Dwight jumps, pulling himself out of his daze.

"U-um...what was I saying? Oh right! Uh..that's pretty much how it goes around here but lately things have been weird. I think our world is changing but I haven't really thought about it. I'll have to ask Jake since he knows more about it….wait…"

Dwight quickly stands up remembering his friends have split up. "Shoot, I forgot about the others! I mean they should be fine but if I remember I think I saw Jake run into Michael; a-and Claudette disappeared!"

Dwight walks over to the door going to look for his friends. But he is stopped by the killer keeping the door closed. Dwight looks up at him, the killer points to the stove where the food was done ready to eat.

"O-oh um I'm sorry but I really need to go. I can come by next time to eat."

The killer shakes his head, Dwight sighs. "Let's make a deal then, you help me make sure my friends are safe and I'll have dinner with you."

The killer thinks for a moment and nods. The two leave the camp to look for Dwight's friends. "Um..my name is Dwight by the way if you were wondering."

The killer took out his machete and carved Jason into the tree. "Ah your name is Jason, cute name."

Jason tilts his head looking at Dwight closely. Cute? What does that word mean? Jason decides to keep close to Dwight, there was something about him.

_

David and Meg were in the net being dragged across the muddy ground.

David was growling at trapper throwing every swear in the human language at Trapper. "Hey fucker! Let us out, my friend is hurt! Also it's fucking raining out here draging us across the mud!"

Trapper ignored him continuing to walk. David growled taking out a small switchblade stabbing him in the shin. Trapper groans, turning to david. He wraps his hand around David's neck strangling him.

Meg coughs waking herself up to see where they were. 'It's raining?' She thought.

She sees trapper and David fighting again. David managed to cut their way out of the net. David was on top of trapper punching him in his stupid face.

Trapper pushes him off getting on top of David trying to hold him down. David bites trappers hand making the killer yelp.

"Ah you fucking animal!"

Both David and Meg stop dead in their tracks looking at trapper like a deer in headlights.

"You...you talk?" Meg asked flabbergasted.

"Of course I talk you two fucking meat bags!"

"You never said anything before!" Meg exclaimed.

"I didn't need to say anything before! It's not like I'd want to have a conversation with you survivors."

Meg's mind was broken. "Omg omg omg the killers are talking..the killers! ...are talking!"

Meg continues to freak out while David continues to look at the trapper. His voice...was so deep and rough. Every time he spoke he felt vibrations come from him.

David gulps when trapper looks down at him. His mask was slightly off showing his eye. It looked so...odd but memorizing.

"What are you looking at?" He growls.

David snaps out of it and smirks. "Nothing, just your ugly mug."

Trapper grabs his face pushing it down towards the ground. It felt like his head was sinking since the ground was all mud now.

Meg looks at the two worriedly not being able to do anything with this bear trap on her ankle.

It begins to thunder, raining harder now, lightning going off every 5 seconds. Trapper looks up not used to the weather.

"The hell is going on here..?"

"That's what we're trying to find out..i think something is going to happen..something bad.." Meg states.

"This sounds silly but.. maybe we could make a truce? Because there is obviously something going on around here, too big to ignore and go back to status quo."

Trapper looks at meg thinking. Odd things have been going on around here, she seems to know something. He hasn't been able to get in contact with the entity in what feels like ages.

"Alright, we'll make a truce." He gets off of David. "Just keep your mutt on a leash.

David mumbled under his breath getting off the ground. Trapper walks over to meg picking her up bride style. "I'll take you to my place to fix your wound. Won't get much good out of ya if my trap is stuck on ya."

He starts walking in the direction to his section of the woods. "Come on mutt don't be lollygagging back there."

David rolls his eyes following the killer ass hole. Thinking about his stupid eye's. David sighs. 'This is going to be a long day.."

_

Nea was laying on her back at this point accepting her fate. "Alright let's get this over with, come on, kill me."

She couldn't tell his expression but she knew Ghost was confused. So much so instead of killing her he lays down beside her.

Nea looks at him interested in what he was planning on doing. "You're not going to kill me?"

Ghost face sighs and shakes his head. "Naaa, too boring. I like to chase my kills."

Nea blinks. "Ah you speak."

Ghost face laughs. "I do, so do you. Odd, usually you survivors are screaming."

"Yea well, when you're getting stabbed by a sharp object that's usually the outcome."

Ghost turns his head towards her. "What are you doing out here alone anyway little lamb?"

"Got separated, we went to check out the new killer and well ya know thing's didn't go well."

"You went to the killer willingly? Pft, you survivors sure are evolving."

"Well things are changing around here…"

"You telling me? I saw a fucking cute ass family off skunks outside my part of the woods and hearing a fucking plane the other day too."

"You heard a plane?"

"Yea dude, that shit sounded close too."

Nea hums. "You think you know where it came from."

"I have an idea of where it came from, but the entity told me not to go over there."

"You talk to the entity?"

"Yea I mean we all do."

"Well...I mean you're a grown man right? Are you really going to let it tell you what to do?"

Ghost thinks for a bit. "Hm...you know what? You're right, fuck that dude I don't even like it." He sits up stretching.

You want to come with me?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

Ghost smiles behind his mask. "Nope!"

Nea sighs getting up along with Ghost on their way to look for the alleged plane he heard.

Such a strange turn of events.

_

Claudette leans against the wall not seeing the point in running. Freddy was always there no matter how fast or far you ran. Strange, she doesn't remember falling asleep to end up in his realm.

Freddy walks towards her with a big grin. "Well well well, if it isn't my good old pal Claudette."

Claudette rolls her eyes. "I'm not in the mood Kruger, if we're going to do this cut the talk."

"ooooo~ someone's fiesty~ calm down girly I'm not gonna hurt you. I actually need your help with something."

Claudette squints. "With what exactly."

Freddy sighs. "Well you could say strange shit has been going on around here lately and i think the entity is trying to keep it from happening."

Claudette tilts her head a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Call me crazy but I think the entity is dying. I've been noticing it's presence getting weaker and weaker…"

"What are you telling me this for?"

Kruger shrugs. "You seem smart and able to help. I would ask the other Jack-offs I'm associated with but they seem to be more interested in getting close to the shit head survivors then help me!

Especially Michael! My best guy is more interested in getting in that kid's pants than helping me out!"

Claudette blinks quickly. "He's what!?"

Freddy shrugs ignoring her reaction. "Yea, my team is useless. So what do you say? Want to help me figure out what's going on with this asshole?"

Claudette squints her eyes. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, promise." He smiles.

"Hmmm…"

"We can pinky promise to help you feel better." Freddy held out his pinky.

"Pinky promise...really?"

"Yea why not? You can never break a pinky promise." He sounded serious, this idiot could not be serious.

Claudette sighs. "Fine...pinky promise." She rolls her eyes as her and Freddy's pinky intertwines.

"Yes!" Freddy exclaims. "Me and C are about to take down the entity! Hahaha!"

Claudette immediately regrets her decision. 'What did I get myself into?"


	5. Becoming Acquaintances (...kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's still raining. Also the survivors and killers are still finding ground with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute! Here's the new chapter!
> 
> (I didn't proof read so there might be some miss spells.)

You and Michael found a little cave to sit in to protect yourself from the rain. Michael got some rocks and leaves to keep the water out.

You two sat in silence. You shivered from the cold, your nose beginning to stuff up. Michael looks over at you seeing you shake. He nonchalantly puts his arm around you bringing you close.

You would put up a fight but it was too cold for that. You just begrudgingly laid on his shoulder enjoying the warmth. You look up at Michael.

"You didn't answer my question from before."

Michael tilts his head looking down at you.

"Why me?" You simply ask.

Michael looks down and sighs, scratching the back of his head. He turns to you then turns away.

You tilt your head scooting closer to him. "Michael? What's wrong? Come on you can tell me."

Michael shakes his head sighing 'I can't' you look through the book to see what he's saying.

"Sure you can, you can trust me."

'It's a little embarrassing…" he sighs.

You give him a reassuring smile. "I won't judge."

Michael silently sighs turning back to you. 'Well...I think it's because I like you.'

You laugh a bit. "You like me?"

'I'm not sure, I don't have the same emotions an empath would. But...you do make me feel positive thing's.'

You look to the side biting your lip. "Ah..well I guess you made this place slightly more bearable the past few months. It was nice when you followed me around like a puppy. But..that still doesn't answer my question, why me?"

'I don't know, well...remember that one day during a trial, you were running from me with my sister…'

"Laurie? Yea I remember."

'Well it's been years since I've seen her and was trying to talk to her but she kept running..i didn't want to hurt her but she wouldn't listen. Then as soon as I got her back she vanished again…'

You look at Michael noticing him look a little sad. You put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He continues.

'I was so...distraught that I lost her again. So..angry that she left me again."

You could feel Michael get angry as his body tenses slightly shaking with rage. "Hey, hey don't get upset. It's not like she left because she wanted to.."

'Yes but, I miss her dearly. Anyway, after my sister left I entered an i guess you could say 'depression'. I couldn't do anything. I was so lost..but, then I discovered you. I don't know why but I got interested in you for some reason.

Probably because you and my sister hung out so much. So I thought if my sister liked you, there had to be something about you. So I did, I watched you for so long and I learned so much about you...what started out as curiosity turned into an infatuation, to obsession.

I don't know, I guess you just filled something I was missing. I'm sorry I creeped you out.'

You look at Michaels hand having a bit of trouble following what he said but, you got the message.

You smile shrugging. "It's fine, I know it's hard to lose a loved one."

Another bash of thunder and lighting startles you a bit. You lay into Michael's chest trying to block out the noise.

"I hope you don't mind…"

Michael shakes his hand putting his arms around you.

You suppose he wasn't all that bad..

_

Dwight and Jason stood under some trees getting out of the rain. They made it to the campsite but no one was there. Dwight shakes his head getting worried.

"Oh no no no where could they be!? Tsk, I had one job to protect them and now they're all gone!" Dwight groans pulling his hair.

Jason walks up to the small man gently pulling his hands out of his hair. Dwight looks up at Jason. "We're gonna have to find them, if they're not here and out there they could be in serious trouble...will you help me?"

Dwight gave Jason puppy eyes looking up at the killer. Dwight couldn't tell but Jason's face turned a little red. He nods wanting to spend more time with the small man.

Dwight and Jason's heads turn quickly into the dark empty woods hearing a noise. Jason stands in front of Dwight holding out his machete. Jason looks closely, seeing a shadow of another large person.

"....leather face?" Dwight asks.

And of course he was right, leather face came out from the shadows into the light looking at the two. Dwight sighs in relief despite running into another killer.

Leather face looks at the two confused about how Dwight isn't dead yet.

Dwight didn't know what to do so he decided to fill the large man in. 

"Um leather face this is Jason, Jason leather face...um we're trying to find my friend's."

Leather face looks up then points to the sky tilting his head.

"Uh yea we're also going to specifically find jake. He might know what's going on..you could join..if you want?"

Jason looks at Dwight shaking his head. He didn't want this other guy with them. He didn't know why but he felt like keeping Dwight to himself.

Leather face noticed this, amused. So this hockey mask wearing fellow didn't want him around huh? Leather face looks at Dwight nodding.

Dwight smiles. "Great, looks like the rain is getting a bit worse, we should find shelter. Your place is closer, also you have a radio right? If I remember correctly nea found one the other day. We might be able to contact her."

Leather face nods offering a hand. Dwight looks at his hand. "Uh…"

He points to the ground, them seeing Dwight was slightly sinking from all the mud.

"Oh, wow...it got really muddy huh?" He awkwardly laughed, taking leather faces hand walking to his part of the woods.

Leather face looks back at Jason seeing him tightening his hand around his machete. Leather face was amused by this, he never got such an interesting reaction out of someone.

It's either crying or screaming, he wonders what else he could get out of his fellow killer. Jason follows close behind, making sure to keep a close eye on this man.

_

David, Meg and trapper make it to trappers side of the woods. Trapper gently lays meg on the table taking a look at her leg.

"Ooo ye, I got you pretty good there heh. Any other time I'd be pretty proud of how bad this messed you up."

"Ah...I feel like I should be in great hands then for when you take it out." She says sarcastically.

Trapper laughs. "Don't worry pet, I'll try my best not to hurt yea. Hey uh, mutt. Go get my tools."

David clicks his tongue crossing his arms. "How about you get it yourself, tosser."

Trapper smirks at him. "How about  you get it so I can shove it up your ass?"

"Ooo sorry love, I don't receive I give."

"By the looks of what you're giving I don't think you'll be able to send it."

"Well at least I got something to send." He looks down at his crotch area looking back at his face.

Meg groans. "Ok ew are you two going to stop your dick measuring contest and help me out of this thing? David please get the tools.."

David sighs. "Fine, only because you asked me to love."

David comes back with the tools bringing it to trapper, trapper holds out his hand, david drops the bag of tools by his feet.

"Tsk, oops, looks like you're going to have to pick that up love." He smiles.

Trapper growls. "Tosser. Pick it up."

David looks at him with an eyebrow raised. "Make me arsehole."

"How about I make you do something else while you're down there slag."

Meg groans laying down. This was going to be a while.

_

Nea and ghost face kept walking despite the rain. Thankfully they were both tall and were able to get through the mud.

Ghost face sighs. "It's so hot in this thing." He takes off his mask.

Neas eyes widened a bit. "Damn Ghost, you're cute."

Ghost face looks at her. "Uh duh, I'm not walking around looking like Kruger and them….wait did you just call me Ghost?"

"Oh uh yea?"

"Like a nickname?" He smiles.

Nea rolls his eyes. "Sure."

"In that case I should give you one. Mmm how about beanie baby?"

"No."

"Neatron?"

"Hell no."

"Ah we'll work on it, let's just say ghosts friend."

"Were friends now?"

"Yeah your cool i guess." He shrugs.

Nea puts her hand over her heart. "You have such a way with words."

They both laugh, continuing their adventure.

_

Claudette and Freddy go through what felt like different realms. Claudette was confused but she continued to follow the fedora wearing man.

"Keep up with me c, don't want you lost in someone's dream."

"Yea that would be truly unfortunate…um Kruger."

"Call me Freddy."

"...Kruger. may I ask, do you have a plan?"

"Freddy." He says again. "And well...erm..no I didn't think of anything. Just thought we'd go in there and figure something out."

"Ah I see, we're screwed."

"Don't be so pessimistic C, we'll be fine. We're an amazing duo!" He grins.

"Yes, soon we'll be at our amazing funeral."

Freddy rolls his eyes. "Trust me ok? Won't let anything hurt us. Besides your the brains, you'll figure something out."

Claudette sighs. 'This idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the chapter, have a lovely day.🥰


	6. On the road and in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's mud all over the place now! Some of our groups travel in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah- i know it's been too long. I'm sorry, I've been busy with school and art but here have this chapter!
> 
> Idk how many chapters of this I'll make but since you guys really like how I write the characters I might make some one shot fics with the same dynamics.
> 
> You can even ask for requests of what plot to write.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Ps i did not proof read so there may be mistakes.

You and Michael were still in the cave with the rain not letting up. It looked like it was gonna rain for a while. You were still laying on Michael's shoulder, reading through the book.

"Michael, it says here that when deaf people say their or others names. Instead of spelling it out they use a unique personal 'name sign'."

You look up at him, turning your whole body towards his. "Do you have one?"

Michael shakes his head no. "Makes sense since no one ever really needed to refer to him. It wasn't like he was actually deaf anyway just muted.

'Give me one.' He signs.

"O-oh, Give you your name? Mmm, well all I know about you is that you have a knife and you're like...really tall." You rub the back of your neck thinking.

"Sorry I don't want to mess this up, I want to give you a respectful name. How about you give me more to work with?"

Michael tilts his head, not knowing what to tell him. You look down at the book. "It says people usually point out a person's character or maybe an interesting feature."

Michael thinks, an interesting feature…he looks up coming with something. He grabs the brown hair of his mask tugging at it. You sit up a bit, what was he doing?

"W-whoa whoa are you taking off your mask!? But that's like...personal isn't it? I- do you trust me with seeing your face."

Michael signs. 'Calm down, I trust you.' He continues to pull off the mask, you gulps looking down oddly nervous. This seemed oddly very intimate, and you two were stuck in the rain together of all things.

You see the mask drop to the ground, you wanted to look up but couldn't. Not in fear of Michael being 'ugly' , more so that this felt like it'd change your relationship somehow.

Michael forces you to look up, almost breaking your neck. Your brown eyes meet his mismatched ones. One was an icy blue and the other was a faded grey. A scar went over it, could mean that he was blind in that eye. 

His long blond hair touched his shoulders. Michael looked terrifyingly normal. "Wow Michael, you look really handsome."

Michael chuckles, you feel a little twinge in your heart. "U-um let's see...your eyes are really prominent..so how about…." 

He forms his hand into the letter m in sign, lightly dragging his hands under both eyes.

"I think a deaf person is suppose to give you your asl name so." He shrugs.

Michael mimics you, signing the name you gave him. You smile a little. "I guess you like it?"

Michael nods. It was a little odd since Michael didn't emot at all, his face being completely stone cold. Yet it didn't feel threatening, Michael was just like that.

Though you did wonder what it would be if you made any expression. "Michael, have you ever made any expression or tried to?"

Michael shakes his head. 'They tried to teach me how to make those faces but it never worked out.'

"Would you like for me to try to teach you? Since we're stuck here anyway?"

Michael nods, you smile straightening your posture. "Ok let's try a simple one, how about a tired face?"

________________________

Leather face opens the door for Dwight letting him walk in. "Thank you leather face."

He nods, letting the door close shut hitting Jason in the face. He grabs the door slowly opening it nearly breaking it. Leather face silently laughed, Jason raised his machete at him.

"Could you two please stop messing with each other? You've been playing tricks the whole way."

Jason stomped his foot pointing at leather face who was acting like he did nothing wrong. Dwight pinches the bridge of his nose. "You two just sit down while I go find the radio. Don't be at each other's throats while I'm gone."

The two sat down arms crossed, Jason was tapping his foot feeling nothing but rage. He wanted answers but he couldn't speak, it looked like leather face wasn't much of a taker either. 

He looks around for a way to communicate. He sees an old notebook, he grabs it, now looking for something to write. Leather face just watched him, wondering what this fool was doing.

He eventually finds a pen writing something down. He hands leather face the notebook. It reads, 'we need to talk  now!'

Dwight found the radio in one of the rooms. He picks it up seeing if he could reach nea or anyone really. "Damn, got to get some tools. Sigh, guys please be safe out there…."

__________________________

"Alright now pet, you should be all good now. Be best to stay off that leg till it fully heals." Trapper helps Meg down in an armchair.

"You're going to be in a bit of pain so I'm gonna give ye some of these pain killers."

Meg hums looking at her ankle. It did hurt like hell, she wished she paid attention just a bit.

David comes back into the living room with a sly smirk. "Hey meggen, look what I found for ya." He held up a case of beer.

  
  


Meg dragged her hand across her face. "Oh David, you sweet considerate fool..please don't call me meggen."

Trapper turns growling. "Did you get that from my house mutt?"

"No, I went to the convenience store while you were playing doctor." He grins handing a beer to meg.

Trapper gives Meg the pain killers, which she will happily mix in with the beer.

"Alright here you mongrel, it's bad enough your human stench all over my side of the woods. But you're not going to be touching my things."

David rolls his eyes. "Oh come on you rag wearing freak. Not like you need it, you're the monster here."

"Oh boo hoo, you weak ass survivors always think it's about you. I didn't ask to be here either shit head."

"Here by will or force doesn't matter. You're not the one being tormented night and...night."

"You really don't know anything mutt, act like we want to kill ya."

"Well...don't you…?" Meg asked, curious.

Trapper sighs scratching his head. "In the beginning yea but..as time went on my blood thirst wasn't what it used to be. I don't even know why I have it in the first place; guess the entity just made me that way."

Meg sits up a little interested. "The entity made you? So all of you were created by the entity?"

"Me yes, the others no. I don't know where they came from but I know they don't belong here."

David squints his eyes. "So what he like took them? How, why?"

"I don't know, frankly I don't care. The entity has been gone for a while now. And as long as mutts like you stay out of my way I'm fine."

"Pft just like a tosser, letting the higher up douchebags boss you around eh? Nothing but a punk."

"Oh shut that bloody mouth of yours you pompous dick. Unlike you I play smart you arrogant fuck."

"Aw, did I hit a nerve love?"

"If we weren't in deep shit right now I'd fucking strap you down to that table and cut you up so slowly."

David blinks. "Kinky."

Meg groans. "Would you two get a fucking room? Every time you two get together you're either fighting or having intense concerning flirting."

David scoffs. "Flirting? With this bugger? Oh come on Meg darling I have standards now."

"Yea, besides, not into beastyality like this wanker over here."

David smiles. "Oh look, he said the same insult in a different way. You just can't think of anything other than mutt huh?"

Meg looks at the ceiling. "God help me."

"Oh hush it Meg you know God would be long gone by now being in this hell for this long."

Meg looks around the room as they continue to argue. She finds a large stick that was sturdy enough for her to walk off her leg.

"Look I can't do this anymore, don't care if I have a busted leg or the next big tsunami is forming outside right now. You two get annoying together."

"Whoa whoa where you going doll? You can't go on that leg." Trapper followed more so impressed with how tough she is to walk than worried about her well being.

"Yea Meg it's like 4 foot of mud out there." David stands beside her lifting her up a tad.

"Well we can't stay here, our friends need us."

"Well…" Trapper coughs. "I may have been working on something to help us out."

Trapper walks them to his garage, turning on the light revealing an old blue truck.

Meg and David's eyes lit up. "Ooooooo~ trapper you made this?"

"Mmm yea, got bored just making traps so I made this old girl." He pats the tops of the truck's roof.

"Wow, I have to say scarface this is impressive."

"Thanks mutt, now let's hop in. I'll try to get into contact with Kruger he may be able to help."

They get in the truck, trapper and David in front while Meg got the back to herself. Trapper turns the key, it turns on. Trapper grins. "Purrs just like a kitten!" 

He drives out of the garage riding down the muddy road.

______________________

Ghost was walking in front nea looking around.

"Should be around here, I remember it being near an opening."

Nea groans. "This damn mud makes it hard to walk. Thank god for these boots."

Ghost looks back. "Need me to pick you up?"

Nea sighs. "Ghost, I'm 4 inches taller than you. Also no offense, you look like 90 pounds. I could crush you."

Ghost laughs. "Yea….um...in that case..can you carry me? My outfit has a shit ton of mud on it."

Nea rolls her eyes. "Alright come here." She lets ghost get on her back walking forward.

They walk for a bit longer till they come to the opening. Nea mouth drops in shock. "Omg...it's real. It's really there!"

"Uh yea, I told you that. You don't listen do you?"

Nea walks to the plane, they climb in it. Nea looked around at all the chairs, the storage room, even the little cart filled with snacks.

"Omg pretzels!" She opens the bag eating them. "Mmm so stale, but so so good."

"Uh hey nea, when you're done with that junk come here!"

Nea walks to the front of the plane, ghost was pretending to fly. "You're such a kid." Nea sat in the passenger seat watching amused.

"Come on nea nea you know you want to do it toooo~"

"Fine, I'll play if you never call me that again."

Ghost grins. "No promises."

Nea sighs switching seats. Nea plays with the wheel pretending to fly. "Heh, you know this is fun. Hehe to bad it can't really fly."

Ghost sighs. "Yea...hm?" Ghost sees a red glowing button. He tilts his head. 'A run button huh?..imma touch it.'

Some loud noises were coming from the radio nea had in her pocket. She pulls it out turning the dial. "Hello?"

A few more static nosies came out till it finally focused on a voice.

"Hello? Nea?"

"Omg Dwight!? Thank god you're ok!"

"Oh god nea I'm so glad you're ok! Are you alright? Where are the other's?"

"I'm fine I'm with uh ghost face we're on a plane. I haven't seen the others. What about you?"

"I'm at leather faces house with him and Jason the new killer. Did you say a plane?"

"Yea but I don't think it works."

Ghost faces pushes the button, the plane starts moving...really quickly. "Oop..i-"

Nea turns. "Omg ghost what the fuck did you do!?"

"I-i pushed the button!"

"Why would you push a button!? A red glowing on that matter?"

"You wouldn't push a red growling button!?"

"NO!"

Dwight was getting worried. "Nea are you ok!?"

"The plane is about to fucking fly!!! Oh..oh my God we're off the ground we're off the AHHH!"

Ghost laughs. "Ooooh ahahah! This is so sick dude!"

"Uh...uh...brb Dwight!" 

"Wait...nea wait n-"

She turns the radio off.

_________________________

"Sooo the entity..are they like a person or have any physical form for that matter?" Claudette asked, looking at all the other people's dreams.

"Mmm can't say, I've seen it take form but it's not it's true form. The entity appears differently to everyone."

"I see.. doesn't he like..know we're on our way? Or everything we're about to do?"

"Usually yes but when I'm here no, besides the entity has been growing weak for some time now. Don't know why though."

"I don't know how we're going to ambush him though. I'm strong but not kill an overpowering force strong.

"Nobody said about ambusing, I'll admit I got a tad bit excited. What we're really doing is getting out of this place."

Claudette tilts her head. "Get out? Of here?"

"Yes..well..maybe...idk I kind of learned a few things that fucked my mind up. We're really just going to his room? Laire? What ever the fuck it is."

Claudette nods. "Um, before we go in could you tell me what you know?"

"I don't know c, it might mess you up.."

"I can take it."

Freddy sighs. "Alright, let me show you something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who stayed with this story for so long. 🙏🏽


End file.
